


Peligroso

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: "No hice nada mal. Ni siquiera coqueteé con Ryosuke enfrente a las cámaras, porque sé qué te molesta. Yo...” se paró, tratando de concentrarse. “Anda, Hikka, ¡hoy me lo pasé tan bien! No lo arruines.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Peligroso

**Peligroso**

Hikaru estaba dividido entre sensaciones muy diferentes.

Pensándolo, estaba excitado. Sólo un poco, pero. Si hubiera todavía sido un adolescente, se habría apresurado hacia el baño para tomar el asunto en sus manos, por así decirlo.

Pero eso podía ser pasado por alto.

Estaba perplejo. Todo había sido tan raro que tenía muchas dificultades en pensar de manera racional, deshaciendo los nudos de imágenes que le llenaban la mente.

Y estaba enfadado. Y era eso que prevalecía en ese momento.

Aparentemente, de todas formas, no lo mostraba para nada, porque Yuto no había cerrado la boca desde hace cuando se habían ido de la locación hasta que habían llegado a casa.

“De todas formas, creo que me haya gustado llevar el traje de novia más que debería. Me preocupé un poco por un momento. Tengo que recordarme de preguntar a Dai-chan y Ryo como si sintieron ellos. Bien, algo está seguro, no soy yo el más afeminado entre los tres. Sorprendentemente, creo que pueda ser Daiki. ¿Tú qué piensas, Hikka?”

El mayor estaba preparando el té, concentrándose en la tarea más que en su novio que cotilleaba.

“Perdón, ¿Qué?” preguntó, pestañeando.

Yuto sacudió la cabeza, pero no parecía enfadado.

Alegre por él.

“Fuiste distraído desde esa tarde, Hikka. ¿Hay algo mal?” le preguntó, acercándose y abrazándolo de espalda, apoyándole el mentón en el hombro. “Si necesitas que haga algo para sacar de tu mente la imagen de mí con un traje de novia, soy seguro que puedo hacerlo.” bromó, empezando a besar bajo su garganta. “Por ejemplo, podría no llevar nada de nada.”

El cuerpo de Hikaru se crispó sin que le hubiera pedido de hacerlo, y se recordó que todavía había ese poco de excitación, entre el resto que estaba sintiendo.

“Paso.” le dijo, retrocediendo para que se desplazara y cogiendo una taza, sirviendo el té. “¿Quieres?” le preguntó, porque estaba enfadado pero todavía educado.

“No.” Yuto frunció el entrecejo, inclinando la cabeza mientras lo miraba. “Espera. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?” preguntó, la inocencia en su voz tan sincera que Hikaru casi decidió de olvidarlo.

Casi.

“¿Debería?” preguntó, sarcástico, todavía ignorándolo y teniéndose ocupado como podía.

Cuando se quemó con el té, sin embargo, decidió que le podía prestar un poco de atención. No podía hacer más daño de lo que había hecho a su lengua.

“No, no deberías.” contestó Yuto, confiado. “No hice nada mal. Ni siquiera coqueteé con Ryosuke enfrente a las cámaras, porque sé qué te molesta. Yo...” se paró, tratando de concentrarse. “Anda, Hikka, ¡hoy me lo pasé tan bien! No lo arruines.” se quejó, atrapándolo contra la encimera y acercándose a él, tratando de besarlo.

El mayor movió la cabeza, obteniendo un angulación bastante torpe dado que Yuto seguía teniéndolo parado, y pues le echó un vistazo enojado.

“No quería arruinar nada. Pero no es que pueda elegir de no enfadarme porque tú te divertiste, es...” llevó los dedos entre los ojos, masajeándose. “Es estúpido.” murmuró, hablando más con sí mismo que con el menor.

“Claro que lo es, estamos peleando y ni siquiera sé porque.” remarcó, y Hikaru suspiró, empujando las caderas para que se moviera; el menor, de todas formas, no se desplazó.

“Anda, Yutti. Déjame mover, prometo que no voy a escapar.” dijo, sarcástico, y Nakajima se quedó quieto por un momento, mirándolo sospechosamente, antes de dejarlo ir.

Hikaru caminó a lo largo de la cocina, luego suspiró y lo miró.

“Los brécoles.” dijo, sombrío.

“Oh.” Yuto asintió. “Las berenjenas.”

“¿Qué?” Hikaru se salió los ojos, mirándolo fijo.

“Pensaba que estábamos nombrando vegetales.” Yuto se encogió de hombros.

“No seas ridi... ¡Yuto! La cosa con los brécoles que hicimos a la segunda locación. Cuando eras la esposa.” especificó, preguntándose porque demonio hubiera acabado en una conversación sobre brécoles y hombres con trajes de novia.

Ser un Johnny’s estaba más y más difícil.

“Sí, entiendo. Echar brécoles en vez de flores. Pero no entiendo que quieres decir con eso.” suspiró, teatralmente. “Hikka, ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? Pareces muy nervioso, y estás poniendo nervioso a mí también.” sugirió.

El mayor, como muestra de buena fe, hizo como le había pedido y se sentó a la mesa, mientras Yuto se metía frente a él.

“Espero que al menos te diste cuenta de lo que hiciste, porque rechazo de creer que toda esta ansiedad que siento sea para nada.”

“Hikka...” dijo Yuto, sacudiendo la cabeza. “¿Por qué no me dices lo que te enojó? No tengo bola de cristal y, lo siento, actualmente no tengo idea de lo que puso tan nervioso.” le dijo, tratando de ser paciente. Que no era su característica mejor.

“Te lamiste el dedo.” le dijo Yaotome, muy en serio.

Nakajima se salió los ojos, sorprendido.

“De verdad, estoy tratando de entender si soy demasiado tonto o si empezaste a hablar otra lengua.” comentó, y Hikaru suspiró.

“Vale, vale. Yo mordí el brécol, tú tomaste un poco de mayonesa sobrante de mi labio inferior y te lamiste el dedo.” le dijo, luego miró directamente en los ojos de su novio.

Si hubiera esperado que tuviera una revelación, se quedó desilusionado.

“¿Y qué?” preguntó Yuto, ahora empezando a sentirse un poco irritado.

“¿Y qué?” repitió Hikaru, sorprendido. “Yutti, no puedes hacer algo así tan libremente, ¡como si todo el mundo supiera que estamos juntos!” se quejó, tratando de remarcar la importancia de la situación.

“Ay, ¡por favor! Fue hizo peor sin consecuencias.” le hizo notar el menor, cruzando los brazos.

“Y cosas más inocentes fueron hechas con muchas consecuencias.” contestó pronto Hikaru, y luego suspiró. “Daiki también me lo dijo en cuanto acabamos de filmar. Y sabes qué Ryosuke y él no son lo que llamaría sutil.”

Nakajima lo pensó por un momento, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

“Genial. Pues, esta mañana me desperté a lado de Yaotome Hikaru, pero parece que voy a acostarme con Yabu Kota.” dijo, sarcástico. “¿Te acuerdas? Tu amigo, alto, sin sentido del humor. Lo de que te burlas siempre porque ni siquiera puede hablar con Kei cuando hay cámaras.” siguió, tratando de dejar ver a su novio cuanto fuera ridícula toda la situación.

Hikaru no estaba de acuerdo.

“No se trata de hablar, Yuto. Se trata de interpretar escenas directamente de una película porno enfrente a las cámaras.”

No había inocencia en la cara de Yuto ahora. Levantó una ceja, lamiéndose el labio inferior.

“Si lo que hice te puso cachondo, es algo totalmente distinto, Hikka.” le dijo, la voz calma ahora.

“No lo hizo.” se apresuró a decir el mayor, pero luego hizo una mueca. “Bien. sí, lo hizo, de alguna manera. Pero eso no es el punto.” suspiró. “Dime algo, Yutti: si otra persona lo hubiera hecho conmigo, ¿habrías sido celoso?” preguntó.

El menor se concentró en eso, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

“Depende. ¿De quién hablamos?”

Hikaru puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado.

“Kei.” siseó, seco. “Si Kei hubiera puesto su maldito dedo en mis labios y luego se lo hubiera lamido, ¿habrías sido celoso?”

La mueca en la cara de Yuto le dijo que le había dado al blanco.

“Sí.” admitió. “Pero no significa nada. Soy celoso de Kei si sólo mira en tu dirección.” remarcó.

Hikaru, a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar de sonreír.

“Esto es un tema por otra vez.” le dijo. “De todas maneras, ¿ves? Si es algo que te pondría celoso, significa que no está bien hacerlo mientras filmamos.”

El menor pareció a punto de rendirse, y Hikaru se sintió bastante satisfecho.

Podía contar en los dedos de una mano el número de veces cuando Yuto había acabado siendo de acuerdo con él durante una discusión.

“Vale.” dijo al final, poniendo malas caras. “Ya no voy a ponerme los dedos en boca después que fueron encima a ti.” declaró.

“Mientras filmamos.” añadió Hikaru, pero su novio se encogió de hombros.

“No lo sé. No querría manchar tu inocencia más que así.” bromó.

Hikaru rio, aunque supiera que el menor estaba enojado.

Se levantó, yendo detrás de su sienta y llevando los brazos alrededor de sus hombros, bajándose para besarle una mejilla.

“Lo que queda de mi inocencia – que, te aseguro, no es mucho – estará bien. Estás libre de hacer lo que quieres con tus dedos. Y mi boca. Y tu boca. Y...”

Yuto se giró y lo besó. Para hacerlo callar, pensó Hikaru.

“¿También interpretar escenas directamente de películas porno?” se burló de él.

“Tendrías que saberlo, me agradece mucho.”

Pues, Hikaru ya no estaba confundido. Ni enfadado. Todo había sido aclarado.

Vale, con excepción de un detalle.

Pero tomó la mano de Yuto y lo arrastró hacia la habitación, determinado en resolver ese problema también.


End file.
